striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Processing
Processing (処理施設, lit. Processing Facility) is one of the locations from the 2014 Strider. Most of the second half of this location takes inspiration from the early areas of Neo Hong Kong City, the first stage in Strider 2, both being run-down, underground cities crowded with neon signs in the background. Story The Processing Facility is a large area found beneath Kazakh City, taking up most of the upper sections of the larger Underground district. Most of the area is comprised of a large sewer and a Water Treatment Facility, a sewage and waste disposal complex built beneath the city. The area also serves as the disposal site for most of the Research Facility's organic and chemical wastes, which has heavily impacted the organisms living thereCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #09: Research Facility. This has resulted in several animals mutating into larger and more dangerous creatures in order to survive the polluted environment.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #17: Killer CrabCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #24: Millipede Deep beneath the treatment facility, however, lies the Black Market. The Black Market is an imporvished village built by the gathered citizens who were able to escape Kazakh City and hide in the UndergroundCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #07: Black Market. The Black Market is divided into a lower and upper tier, and has a refugee camp installed next to it. Life in the citizen camps is extremely harsh and demanding for the citizens, who are forced to endure severe malnutrition, as securing food supplies in the Underground is a very difficult task, the preying of the huge "Monster of the Underground World" and the fear that, one day, Meio's grasp could reach them even thereCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #04: Kazakh City Citizens. Despite these conditions, however, this is the only place anyone escaping Meio's rule can go to, leaving them no other choice. Hiryu travels throughout the Processing Facility while looking out for the Black Marketer, the protector of the refugee camp and leader of the Resistance, to find out a way to disable the locks in Meio's Tower. After meeting the man, he eliminates the Millipede terrorizing the refugee camp in exchange of the information he seeks, and is later send to destroy the Gravitron, one of the keys to open the tower. Layout Underground Outpost (地下世界 辺境地, Underground World - Frontier Area) A small area connecting the entrance to the Processing Facility with the Industry area. The outpost is located next to a large cavernous area illuminated by several watchlights and crowded with metal structures, several tubes and a few walkways going around. The area is lightly defended by a few Light Troopers and Wall Crawlers. Water Treatment Plant (浄水場) The entrance to the complex itself, this is a simple room made of walkways over a pool of clean water. Besides the two Light Troopers standing guard, there's nothing else of note here. Central Processing (中央処理場, Central Processing Plant) The central room in the Water Treatment Plant, this huge chamber houses three valves: the main or primary, secondary and fail-safe water valves. There are several hanging walkways and staircases Hiryu can use to reach the upper areas of the room. As soon as Hiryu enters the room, the three water valves closes and blocks his path. The first valve can be deactivated by charging up a Novo found all the way in the east wall, in-between two Wall Crawlers. This also unlocks the door leading to the Sludge Digestion Chamber, and a door high above leading into a room with two crusher traps and the next area. There's a large ascending shaft above the room which leads into the Sewage Repurposing area. This area is infested with the Severnsi or Sewer Crabs. Organics Repurposing Center (有機体処理場, Organism Processing Plant) The part of the plant that process organic-based dispose material. The area starts with a small, dark shaft going upwards. The next room is large and houses two circular pools with shallow water and a circular tube in the middle, from where PNUTs constantly come out. These must be blocked off by slashing an electric generator hanging right above them from the ceiling, in turn electrifying the shallow water in each pool. The Novo to deactivate the secondary valve is found in the wall at the top of western wall. This also unlocks a hatch into the next area. Overflow Processing (オーバーフロー処理場, Overflow Processing Plant'') This big chamber is mostly formed by a diagonal, descending canal of water with large pieces of garbage, which are shredded by spinning cutters found around and at the end of the canal. Hiryu must run against the current, avoiding the garbage and the cutters until he reaches the door at the east side, leading into the Sludge Digestion Chamber. Sludge Digestion Chamber (消化室, Digestion Chamber) A single room which eliminates the sludge and other chemicals off the water. This room contains a central pool filled with highly-toxic waste water, and a large cilinder hanging just above it. At the cilinder's west side rests a switch that once activated, lowers the waste water in the pool, allowing access to the Option-A interface which deactivates the fail-safe valve. Sewage Repurposing (汚水処理場, Sewage Processing Plant) The first two rooms in this area are long corridors made of walkways over a river of green-ish and bubbling waste water. This leads into the main chamber, a spacious three-tiered sewer area with green-ish toxic water running around. If the switch in the Slude Digestion Chamber is not pressed first, most of the lower areas will be flooded with toxic water and inaccessible. Most of the lower area houses several items and upgrades. Leaving the room through a narrow tunnel in the west side, Hiryu reaches one final corridor with toxic water running below and an exit leading into the Carbon Charging Area. The Waste Trap (廃棄物蓄積場, Waste Storage Facility) This area is accessed after deactivating all three valves and traveling through a narrow, labyrinthine descending shaft filled with Sewer Crabs. Similar to the Overflow Processing room, this chamber is a set of large descending canals carrying clean water with a few spinning cutters set in its path. This area ends in a small waterfall near a sewer entrance with a door on top which leads into the Black Market. Lower Black Market (ブラックマーケット下層, Black Market Lower Tier) The lower area of the Black Market, easily identified by the abundance of trade markets and buildings with their large neon signs illuminating the place. As security measures against monsters lurking the vicinity, the whole area is rigged with defense systems including turrets, spinning cutters, high-voltage lines, metal thorns installed in floors and ceilings and traps using highly-poisonous waste waterCapcom (2013). "System". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved 02 Feb 2015.. There are also several moving platforms and conveyor belts, usually with explosive traps. All these traps, however, makes the area a very difficult place to traverse by normal people. Hiryu travels throughout the area, fending against the various traps while the Black Marketer encourages the citizens through the speakers, believing Hiryu to be a threat. Hiryu arrives at the upper tier of the Black Market after going through a "closing walls" trap (this area, however, is not listed in-game for some reason). Underground Citizen Camp (地下市民キャンプ) The refugee camp where citizens try to make a living to the best of their capacity. There are several citizen camps spread across the most underdeveloped areas of the Underground, all distributed in numbered sectors. They are all imporvished towns with old, damaged piled-up houses and buildings. The area has the same defense systems, albeit in less numbers, as the ones in the Black Market. Hiryu arrives at the citizen camp found in Sector 6Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Black Marketer: "Security breach in Sector 6! Stay strong, true citizens. The threat will be eliminated.", and continues ahead until he meets with the Black Marketer. After the death of the Millipede, several Insect Troopers breach into the citizen camp, prompting Hiryu to quickly take care of them. Abandoned Train Station (ステーション跡, Station Remains) A long-abandoned and ruined train station which has been taken over by the Black Marketer as his and the Resistance's hideout. The station is outfitted with a large computer terminal and speakers system, which the Marketer uses to protect both areas as well as broadcast messages to its inhabitants to maintain morale up. He can also control the defense turrets scattered across both areas from his position. The station has a large, open junkyard underneath where Hiryu finds and kills the Millipede. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Light Trooper * Military Trooper * Military & Insect PNUT * Reinforced Shield Trooper * Wall Crawler * Severnsi * Millipede * Insect Trooper Item Locations Note: Check out the area map in the Gallery section for more specific in-game locations. Gallery Processing_Map.png|In-game map (item location) StrHD_underground_sewers.png|Central Processing StrHD_underground_processing.png|Organics Repurposing Center StrHD_underground_market_neon.png|The Black Market StrHD_underground_acid_pool.png|Black Market (toxic waste water trap) StrHD_underground_refugee_camp.png|Underground Citizen Camp StrHD_underground_refugee_camp_traps.png|Citizen Camp (metal thorns trap) StrHD_underground_art.png|Processing/Underground concept art StrHD_sewer_rooms_art.png|Processing's sewer concept art References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas